chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Reuben Greystone
Name: Reuben Surname: Graystone Title/Nickname: Knight Race: Human Class: Paladin Age: Sixty-two Appearance: Argén speaks with a deep but calm and friendly voice with a common Lordaeron Accent. His face is partily covered with long thick white beard and long white hair. He also got deep grey eyes and brushy eyebrows. He's a human with an average height and broad shoulders. He moves with straight back, calm and light steeps. He seems to be well trained and quite muscular. By the look of his face, he appears to be in his early sixties. You can feel a strong aura of holy light around him. Alignment: Stormwind Psychology: Reuben is an elf hater, if someone says the word "elf" you could see him spit on the ground. Birthplace: Menethil Harbor Actual residence: Stormwind, Southshore Background: Reuben was born in Menethil Harbor, a Stormwind Coastal City which he lived on for many years until the day at the age of twelve when his father, Duke Nathanel Graystone and his mother, Elizabeth Godfrey argued about his future, it ended that Robert killed Elizabeth, foolish or brave of Reuben he challenged his father and he after he was defeated by his father, unconcious he was thrown into the sea outside Menethil. He was found injured but alive in Gilneas by a cleric who took him to Duskhaven where he restored Argén to health. The cleric felt guilt by leaving Reuben so he took him with him to Stratholme in Lordaeron and inside Alonsus Chapel he became a cleric apprentice to the cleric. Reuben met Archbishop Alonsus Faol in Alonsus Chapel who observed as Reuben studied history and the mythology about the Titans in the library and most of all The Holy Light. One day when High Elves arrived to Stratholme to consult with the Archbishop, Reuben met a High Elf cleric called Elnaria who he felt in love with although it was forbidden for both to have a relationship but that didn't stop Reuben. Reuben got picked to become Paladins of The Silver Hand by Lord Duncan Senturus. When Anduin Lothar came to Lordaeron with Khadgar, Varian Wrynn and the Survivors of Stormwind from The First War came to the Capital. King Terenas Menethil greeted them and Lothar told them what happened in Stormwind and about The Orcs so Terenas called all Kings to The Capital which they formed The Alliance of Lordaeron and they made Lothar to Supreme Commander and he picked Turalyon as The Second Command, Grand Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, Uther and Khadgar as his lieutenants amongst the surviving Stormwindians was Erganis who was fighting besides Reuben during the Second War and later became his apprentice. At the battle of Blackrock Mountain, Reuben saw Lothar's skull crushed by Doomhammer's hands and he also fought along side Uther and Turalyon which knighted Uther to Uther the Lightbringer, but Reuben got also Knighted to Reuben the Courageous by Turalyon aswell. After Reuben got knighted, he expressed his love to Elnaria and proposed and they later got married at Alonsus Chapel. Some years later The Alliance of Lordaeron found out that the Dark Portal is still working so Turalyon, Khadgar and their forces entered the Dark Portal as Reuben couldn't follow them because his faith remains in Azeroth not Draenor but Elnaria bought a house in Hearthglen there their son were born a half elf, they named him Rorandius and Reuben decided Erganis to be his godfather. Years later, when The Plague came to Lordaeron, Uther sent Prince Arthas Menethil to investigate and days later the received word from Heartglen from a sorceress named Jaina Proudmoore that The Scourge is invading Heartglen. Uther The Lightbringer, Jaina Proudmoore, Reuben The Courageous, Erganis and The Silver Hand ride with full haste to Heartglen when they came they saw the Undead invading likes their forces was eternal and during the battle Elnaria got murdered by Reuben's own brother, Ezral. After the battle, Uther, Jaina and Arthas were discussing yards away as he saw Arthas ride way with a horse on the king's road to Stratholme. Days later they arrived in Stratholme their Arthas gave an order to Uther to purge the city but Uther said that Reuben and Erganis would remember the rest of their lives "You're not my king yet, boy! Nor would I obey the command even if you were" then Arthas charged Uther with the act of treason and disbanded The Silver Hand as the rightful heir of the crown. They left but three days later they returned and found Stratholme in flames. Reuben saw dead peasants and living peasants which throw the dead in the flames, it was a horrible sight but since then Reuben hated Arthas for the destruction of Stratholme, which he once called home but after that day they haven't seen anyone of the scourge. Reuben and Erganis still without The Silver Hand became close friends and they had a bound as he remained in Southshore for a while with his Son and Apprentice. Weeks later, Arthas returns to Lordaeron but Reuben felt something was wrong because of the blade Arthas were carry and that his skin were pale as his hair which were once blond was more likely white as snow. He heard that Jaina Proudmoore had left Lordaeron with a part of The Alliance of Lordaeron, and then Reuben heard from the bells of The Capital City that King Terenas was dead and he also heard that Arthas murdered The King and that The Scourge is on the move once again. Reuben prepared the people of Southshore for the coming storm and as The Scourge invaded Tarren Mill they were surely on their way there, but Reuben and the people of Southshore fought the undead scourge in a heroic battle and they faced not just Undead but demons as well, after the battle Reuben decided to travel to his homelands: Stormwind so that his son Rorandius could have a blessed life. Reuben and Erganis went separate ways when The Burning Legion was summoned; Reuben went into exile until the creation of Argent Dawn where he reunited with Erganis. After The Burning Legion's fall at Mount Hyjal, Reuben and Erganis felt hope again so they fought the Undead for many years but when Erganis got murdered by Baron Rivendare, he was full of sorrow but he continued to fight until he suddenly vanished and according to Argent Dawn he was dead but a year later he came to Stormwind as a hero in Stormwind and meet a member of Explorers' League in name Tôrvald Stormpike which he certainly agree with in their theories about The Titans. Reuben found out that Ezral is dyill alive and encountered him at Raven Hill where he defeated Ezral for once and for all. Reuben arrived in Northrend and reunited with his old apprentice and Death Knight Erganis who had a mission to bring Argén safely to Howling Fjords to fight of the Vrykuls who threats The Valiance Expedition in the area and after successful missions he returned to Stormwind where he later restablished the noble House of Graystone. As an Argent Crusader he fought against the Scourge in Icecrown and at the time when the assault of Icecrown started he took his leave to join with his old friend Erick Lightblade in Stormwind. Today he fights against the Scourge in every place needed. Category:Characters